Un jour avec Le Papillon
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Porque los villanos también tiene su rutina diaria, démosle un vistazo a la vida del Lepidóptero, Hakw Moth, Le Papillon, o como deseen llamarle. [¿Crack?] [Spoiler...creo...]
Descargo de responsabilidad: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, Method Animation y SAMG Animation.

(uy pero que disclaimer tan largo!)

* * *

 _ **Un jour avec Le Papillon**_

* * *

La vida de un villano es bastante sencilla. Levantarse en la mañana, tomar una ducha, desayunar, y probarse trajes entallados y leotardos. Practicar su risa diabólica, trazar nuevos planes de dominación mundial, odiar al/los superhéroe/s de turno, llevar a cabo el plan malvado del día, ser derrotado y prometer venganza y victoria para la próxima ocasión. Cenar, tomar una ducha antes de dormir, leer el manual del perfecto villano, e irse a dormir soñando con ponerle las manos encima al objeto de su odio. Todo eso equilibrado con su vida diaria como cualquier persona común y corriente.

Hoy veremos como es un día en la vida diaria del villano de la ciudad del amor, _Le Papillon._ Acompáñenos en este súper exclusivo reportaje exclusivo para todos ustedes.

 _Le Papillon_ se levanta muy temprano en la mañana, no hay tiempo que perder. Para mantenerse en forma sale a correr por las orillas del Sena, luego regresa a casa para desayunar y gritarle órdenes a su asistente personal, y si todavía hay tiempo, decepcionar a su hijo (oh sí, _Le Papillon_ tiene un dulce retoño)

Una vez que su hijo está fuera, _Le Papillon_ puede subir con toda confianza a su mazmorra malvada sin temor a ser interrumpido. Esta está ubicada en lo más alto de una torre, cuya vista –como en todo programa ambientado en Francia que se respete- da hacia la torre Eiffel. El enorme ventanal se abre y se cierra automáticamente, dependiendo de la ocasión. _Le Papillon_ se transforma en su versión villanesca, se para frente al ventanal, y espera pacientemente a que una nueva víctima se sienta depre.

La vida un villano a veces resulta… aburrida. _Le Papillon_ debe quedarse de pie, solo, con la vista al frente, esperando a que alguien sea lo suficientemente miserable como para poder darle un súper poder especial que le ayude a vencer a sus archienemigos. A veces solo toma minutos, otras veces horas. Todo depende de cuán rápido avance la trama del capítulo.

 _Le Papillon_ observa y observa, y sigue observando la ventana cerrada en espera de su próximo esbirro. Es algo difícil encontrar gente miserable en París, la ciudad del amor, donde todo es hermoso artístico y romántico. Ha instalado cámaras por doquier, en el metro, en el Louvre, en la torre Eiffel, hasta en Notre Damme. Vigilar cada rincón de Paris resulta cansino, pero no hay de otra. Conseguir sus anhelados _miraculous_ es lo que más desea con su negro y vacío corazón de villano.

Entonces, finalmente la espera rinde frutos. Escucha un lamento, un corazón herido, una esperanza destrozada. _Le Papillon_ sonríe abiertamente –una de las tantas muecas diabólicas que ha ensayado previamente- y pronuncia una frase adecuada para la ocasión.

« _Ah… La decepción y el dolor empañando un corazón ilusionado. ¡Vuela pequeño akuma y oscurece su corazón!_ _Douleurina, soy Le Papillon. Sé que te esfuerzas tanto y nadie toma en cuenta tu sacrificio. Sientes que no eres lo suficientemente buena, pero ya no llores, yo te ayudaré. Con mi ayuda les harás sentir el mismo dolor que tú sientes, y a cambio me traerás los miraculouses de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Vamos Douleurina, y enséñales quien manda. »_

 _Le Papillon_ se siente orgulloso de su pequeño discurso. Puede que sea un villano patético que no ha podido ganarle a dos niñatos de liceo en 26 episodios, un jefe exigente, un empresario agresivo, un mal padre, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, pero era grandioso creando discursos. Ríe sardónicamente y observa a la mariposa –ahora negra- marcharse por la ventana y perderse en las callas de París.

Las cosas ocurren como de costumbre. Su esbirro de turno, en esta caso la frágil Douleurina _,_ con el poder de causar severas lesiones a quienes ataque o hacerles ejecutar complicados pasos de ballet sin parar, comienza a causar estragos en París. Deja doblándose de dolor a sus compañeras y maestra, y a la policía que intenta detenerla les lanza uno de sus ataques, causando que todos hagan _pliés_ y _splits_ sin poder detenerse. _Le Papillon_ sonríe con emoción, viendo como está cada vez más cerca de sus ansiados _miraculouses_.

Chat Noir y Ladybug no tardan en aparecer. La pelea se da como siempre, un par de ataques de Douleurina que los héroes logran esquivar, Chat Noir usa su _cataclismo_ y Ladybug su _lucky charm_ , el akuma es liberado del mal y se pierde en el inmenso cielo. Doulerina deja de existir, y en su lugar solo queda una joven bailarina -aun en su traje de ballet- muy confundida y sin tener idea de lo que ha pasado y de los estragos que ha causado.

Le Papillon está furioso, su plan nuevamente fue desbaratado. Pero no se rinde, es tan tenaz como ningún otro. En el fondo sabe que la siguiente vez podría ser la vencida, así que no se dará por vencido aún. Algún día, Chat Noir y Ladybug serán derrotados, él será el amo de sus _miraculouses_ , y obtendrá el poder absoluto.

 _«No cantes victoria tan rápido Ladybug. Algún día pondré mis manos en tu miraculous y será para ti el último baile»_

 _Le Papillon_ ríe diabólicamente de nuevo, saboreando su futura victoria.

Y así señoras y señores, pasa un día más en la vida del villano de la ciudad del amor. La jornada ha terminado, es hora de que _Le Papillon_ se quite la máscara y vuelva a sus deberes como cualquier civil. Pronto su hijo volverá a casa y debe estar listo para regañarlo y negarle cualquier cosa que le pida. Mientras, en su mente oscura y maquiavélica, seguirá trazando planes para el día de mañana. Quizá y solo quizá, sea su último día como villano escondido en las sombras y finalmente pueda dar rienda suelta a su plan y conquistar París. Primero París, luego Francia, a continuación la Unión Europea ¡y después el mundo!

Sea como sea, gane esta vez o no, les seguiremos informando. Sigan en sintonía para que no se pierdan una próxima edición de "un día con Lepidóptero"

* * *

 _Ta-ran!_

Bonjour mes amis ! Je m'appelle Chica Plutonio et je suis très heureuse de publier ce fic.

Ok, es broma. Estoy muy feliz de estrenarme en este precioso fandom. Estoy enganchadísima desde el primer episodio, y esta es mi primera contribución. Sinceramente, no sé de dónde vino la idea…

La traducción del título vendría a ser : «Un día con… la mariposa». Sí. LA MARIPOSA. Casi muero de la risa cuando el tipo dice «je suis le papillon» Dios, no puedo tomarlo en serio con semejante nombre. Gracias a Dios la gente de Disney Channel España supo ingeniárselas y lo llamaron «Lepidóptero». Aún no hay señales del doblaje latino, así que por ahora lo dejaré así.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! (si es que hay…)

—Fanfiction, 14 de marzo de 2016.


End file.
